lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:S'moregoth/An Unexpected Blogpost
Greetings everyone! I have decided (as you can tell) to start a blog! I am hoping (eventually) to post a lot of my ideas, adventures, and builds here, but, until then, I am starting small. So, here is my first blogpost! Any thoughts or pointers on it would be great! ---- Happy Halloween, everyone! Seeing as it is Halloween, I decided it would be fun to get into the spirit of things (pun intended) and attempt my first Barrow-Downs run. Until then, I had not attempted to go to the Downs, on account of it being dangerous, but after reading up on it, I decided to try it, so, I gathered a few necessities from my house in Hobbiton (a Blue Dwarven Pike and three wineskins of Athelas Brew, among other things), saddled Ghâshmir (my trusty, yet utterly scatterbrained steed), and set off! It was a dark, rainy day, but, to my great joy, it cleared up long before I got to the Barrow Downs. After a few hours of riding (in-game), I caught sight of my destination. To my sheer disappointment, however, it turned out that I had followed the map wrong, and I found that I had instead ended up in the Berry Downs! After regaining my bearings (and getting Ghâshmir away from the blueberry bushes), I set off once more, and, before long, found myself in the midst of many barrows. Thankfully, the day was still young, so none of the Wights were outside of their barrows, and I was left in peace. The Barrows, however, were soon to be deprived of their peace. I selected a barrow to start with, and cautiously crept inside. I left a torch on each wall, placed a barrier of dirt between myself and the tomb, and carefully prodded the casket with my 10-foot Blue Dwarven Pike. With a long, frightful moan, a figure arose from the chest. I recoiled in horror, for the being before me had not the sickly green hue and pale, dead eyes that the Wiki portrays, but instead had a large, expressionless, orange head! With help from my dirt barrier, battleaxe, and pike, I soon dispatched of the ugly creature, and looked into the promising stone chest. I was quite disappointed to find that this ancient king's family had only left him a copper goblet, two gold nuggets, and enough money to buy lunch next time he got the chance. Feeling a deep sense of loss, I raided a total of five more barrows, and was fortunate enough to find a Mithril Helmet in the third one. In the final barrow, I killed another wight, and he dropped his weapon - a Barrow Blade with Whightbane on it! After that, I saw it fit to head home and store what little treasure I had, and try for more some other day, but I could not call it a total loss, as I had obtained a Mithril helmet and a Barrow Blade, among other small trinkets. On my return home, I stored my treasures. I soon found that one of my less-than esteemed neighbors, Fredegar Twofoot, had followed me into my cellar. Noticing that I saw him, he raced up the stairs. Realising that he now knew where my best ale was kept, I closed the Dwarven Doors (the ones separating the cellar from the main living space) on him as fast as I could. I was in a moment of shock after noticing that his body had been enveloped by the doors, but his head was whole and untouched, sitting on the floor of my collection room. After getting over my surprised, I made a move to clean up the mess, and then his head turned to look at me! The insolent Hobbit's head then asked me how long I was planning on staying at his house! Boy, have those Hobbits got some nerve! Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, stay tuned for more hilarity in the future! Category:Blog posts